The present invention relates to scanners, and specifically, to integrated barcode scanners.
Barcodes store information about an associated object and can be read by scanners. As barcode scanners have become smaller, the number of uses have increased. Today, barcode scanners are used to price store items, control warehouse inventory, and even route overnight packages.
In reading a barcode, a barcode scanner scans a laser beam across the barcode and detects the reflected light from the barcode. Typically, barcode scanners, including handheld scanners, have been constructed using discrete components. These discrete components, such as laser diodes and rotatable scanning mirrors, are separately manufactured and carefully aligned in the scanner to obtain the proper scanning function.
However, the use of discrete components limits further miniaturization of the barcode scanner, thus restricting additional uses for the barcode scanner. Further, improper alignment of the discrete components can render the scanner inoperative. Thus, the discrete components must be carefully aligned during assembly, making the scanner complex and costly to construct.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved barcode scanner with increased flexibility.
It is also desirable to provide a miniaturized barcode scanner.
It is also desirable to provide a barcode scanner that is simpler to construct.
It is also desirable to decrease the cost of constructing a barcode scanner.
Additional desires fulfilled by the invention will be set forth in the description which follow, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the amended claims.
To achieve the foregoing desires, a scan module on a common substrate provides an omnidirectional scan pattern. More particularly, a scan module formed on a common substrate consistent with the present invention comprises a mirror for scanning light across a target, a support for coupling the mirror to the substrate, and a means for moving the mirror to provide an omnidirectional scan pattern across the target. The moving means may include a combination of a magnet and a coil or a mirror electrode and a substrate electrode. Alternatively, the moving means may include orthogonal hinges, coupled between the mirror and the substrate, made of shape memory alloys.